Contestants Interviews
Contestants Interviews! *Put your characters answers to these questions under your characters name! Questions What's your best quality? Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) * Describe your craziest dream Best Memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Ten years from now what are you doing? My dream date would be with __________, doing what? It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- Alexis- Becky- Clarissa- Daniel- Danny- Delilah- Denise- Elektra- Erik- Evie- Jamie- Katrina- Kobe- Laura-Kate- Lilian- Lorena- Ori- Stefani- Stella- Tamiyah- Tori- Alexis' Interview What's your best quality? Fashion designing or always getting straight A's. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop *Silver or Green *Cheerleading Ones. *Icecream! Describe your craziest dream It was when I lost my brain, I couldn't think. Really .Stupid. Dream. Best Memory from childhood? Aceing my first spelling bee, I won! Most embarrassing moment at school? When the popular girl tripped me over=( I got really upset because she ruined my new jacket, it was a limited editition! Ten years from now what are you doing? Designing Clothes. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? IDK. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? I would run! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- I don't know her, but she seems weird... Becky- Annoying...she is really stupid! Clarissa- I don't know her. Daniel- ? Danny- Cool! He is sooo cute with Laura-Kate! Delilah- Smart...like me! Denise- Popular! Awesome Cheerleader! Have you seen her? Elektra- She looks freaky.... Erik- ?? Evie- Wicked Skateboader..she showed me some of her moves last night. Jamie- Wannabe. Katrina- Who? Kobe- Belongs with Evie totally! Laura-Kate- Friendly and nice-love her rainbow hair! Lilian- ?? Lorena-? Ori-? Stefani- Cool. Stella-? Tamiyah- I want to get to know her better. Tori- Who?﻿ Anastasia's Interview What's your best quality? Anastasia:I don't know. Maybe skateboard! Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Avril Lavigne,Lady Gaga *Light Blue *Comedies *Rice with mushrooms Describe your craziest dream Anastasia:Well,I saw last night that I was riding a bike in the hill!!! Best Memory from childhood? Anastasia:When I met my best friend Danai. Most embarrassing moment at school? Anastasia:When a child called Giorgos threw to me his food! (I was so dirty!) Ten years from now what are you doing? Anastasia:I don't know, maybe a fashion designer. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Anastasia:I want to say that he is from this game. But it's a SECRET!!! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Anastasia:See the last sunset. What do you think of the other competitors? Becky-Maybe a friend,maybe not! Clarissa- Daniel- Danny- Delilah- Denise- Elektra- Erik- Evie- Jamie- Katrina- Kobe- Laura-Kate- Lilian- Lorena- Ori- Stefani- Stella- Tamiyah- Tori- Becky's Interview What's your best quality? ''' My ability to be nice and manipulate at the same time! *evil snicker* '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *My fav. song is Don't Trust Me *Um... neon hot pink *Twilight!!! *Strawberries Describe your craziest dream Alan from my old school and i were making out... Ewwwww!!!! Best Memory from childhood? Me winning my frist gold medal. Most embarrassing moment at school? When Alan said he liked me... Uck!! Ten years from now what are you doing? Starring in movies, going out with my boyfriend Robert Pattinson!! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Edward Cullen, being bitten! Eeeee!!!! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Sue Alan, manipulate people What do you think of the other competitors? (I'm soo sorry for Becky's mean comments, she just hates everyone.) Anastasia- Stupid. Clarissa-One of the few I don't hate. Daniel- Ick! Danny- Lame! Delilah- Super lame! Elektra- She's actually alright. Erik- Awesome. Evie- She's pretty cool to be honest. Katrina- I don't know her too well. Kobe- .... Laura-Kate- Ugh! I totally hate that rainbow hair freak!! Lilian- .... Lorena- I don't know this person. Ori- He's ok, i guess.. Stefani- MY MORTAL ENEMY!! I HATE HER!!! D:< Stella- Eh, she's alright. Tori- I could've formed an alliance with her if she wasn't such a sucky designer and got kicked off on the 1st episode! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Clarissa's Interview Daniel's Interview Danny's Interview What's your best quality? ''' I am a reaally good sports player, but i have alot more qualities '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Music: Rap/Hip Hop *Color: Purple and Gold *Movie: 17 again *Food: Pizza Describe your craziest dream I was in the NBA and suddenly went through all the stages of my favorite (for example i was shooting a shot and an ipod fell on me then pizza, then i flipped over and was in a mario game etc.) Best Memory from childhood? When i was 8 i was trying to win candy and my coach said whoever made a half court shot first got it, i was bad at basketball back then and on my first try i just decided to give up so i threw it up backwards and surprizingly, it swished. Most embarrassing moment at school? Someone told a group of people my crush >:( Ten years from now what are you doing? I gonna be in the NBA My dream date would be with __________, doing what? My girl, Laura-Kate just hanging out and doing what we like It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Everything i havent done. What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia-Meh Alexis-Nice and cool Becky-L-O-S-E-R Clarissa-IDK Daniel-poser Delilah-Shes SOOO nice! Denise-Pretty cool Elektra-cool Erik-meh... Evie-Wicked & Epic! Jamie-pretty cool Katrina-IDK Kobe-Tight dawg!!!! Laura-Kate-WHATS UP BABY! LOVE YA' Lilian-IDK Lorena-meh... Ori-WAZZAP..... BEST BUDDY!?!?!? Stefani-Epac!!! (epic) Stella-ummmmmm Tamiyah-cool Tori-IDK Delilah's Interview What's your best quality? ''' Well...my writing ability. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *The song, "Teenage Dream" inspires me. *Purple *This may sound weird but....Saw. I love Saw. I have Saw posters. I WRITE HORROR! *Sushi Describe your craziest dream I lost both my hands...I couldn't write! Best Memory from childhood? My first best-selling book...at nine! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I sat down next to a guy and he spilled some soda on my. I tackled him, but we kissed. We dated for five months after that...so that might be good? Ten years from now what are you doing? Writing...duh? My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Ori! Selling and writeing BOOKS!...dont' tell him I said that... It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Write the best book ever Denise's Interview What's your best quality? Well, I'm the most popular girl in my school, and I am the cheerleader team captain! Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *I love Pop music and... Do not tell anyone, but I also like some of Punk Rock or Emo. *Pink, duh? ... But ... I also like.. Black.. *Well, I like Monsters Inc. and I also like Juno *I like pizza and ravioli! Describe your craziest dream I didn't have ANY crazy dreams! I only dream with being a superstar, or have nightmares where I am in the videogames club in my school. Best Memory from childhood? When my daddy took me to France the first time! Most embarrassing moment at school? In my first audition for cheerleader, I fell off the pyramid.. Ten years from now what are you doing? Modeling! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? My dream date would be with Mitchel Musso! We'd be watching the sunset in the beach! Aww... It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? I would be saving all of my make up for future girls like me! What do you think of the other competitors? Alexis- I don't know her, but she seems cool! Becky- She's kinda b***h.. Danny- I saw him on TV... He's cute... :3 Evie- She seems like a good person, but she's shy... Jamie- (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp) Kobe- A typical nerd guy that wants to pass as a rude one.. *rolls eyes* Laura-Kate- COOLES. PERSON. EVER! Stefani- I don't know her, but she hates Becky... She must be nice! Tamiyah- I don't even know her... Elektra's Interview What's your best quality? ''' I have 2 best qualilies, actually. 1: My drawings. I can draw like an artist. 2: I am very good at manipulating people. Im like a 2nd version of my sister, Heather. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Punk *Black/Silver *Horror! *Spanish Food. Describe your craziest dream It was when I imagined me and my sister Heather swapped lives. It was awesome but freaky. Best Memory from childhood? When me and Heather snuck into a r-rated movie. We were 5 years old. Most embarrassing moment at school? Haven't had one. Ten years from now what are you doing? Being famous, signing autographs, looking at my paintings in the art gallery. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? I don't have a dream date yet. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Sketch in my book! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- Who is she? Becky- Annoying. Clarissa- Friendly! Daniel- Ugh. Danny- Cool. Delilah- Annoying & Weird. Erik- I don't know her. Evie- Skater-licious! Katrina- Creative. Kobe- Ok. Laura-Kate- Musical. Lilian- ? Lorena- Meh. Ori- Nerd. Stefani- Alright?! Stella- Meh. Tori- IDK. Erik's Interview Evie's Interview What's your best quality? ' My best quality would be that I can do every trick on the skateboard that you can imagine! Pretty amazing for a girl right?! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ' *Punk & Emo *Midnight Blue *Bloodbath Horror 2 *Don't have one. '''Describe your craziest dream It was when I did a skateboard trick and I fell over and broke 4 of my ribs and a leg.-Wait, that happened. Best Memory from childhood? When I was 8 and I landed my first 360 Tailwhip-man, it was awesome! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I got teased and called names and pushed into a mud puddle by the popular kids, My clothes looked like crap. Ten years from now what are you doing? Winning Skateboarding Titles and touring the world! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? I have a friend who is REALLY awesome! I think he knows who he is. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Skateboard non stop! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- ? Becky- Airhead. Clarissa- B***h!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daniel- IDK Danny- Wicked & Awesome! Delilah- Friendly & Cheerful. Denise- She seems really nice. Elektra- My Bestie 4 Ever! ILY El! Erik- Awesome Designer! Jamie- Annoying...like Becky. Katrina- Happy girl... Kobe- Sweetest guy ever! I love him!-Uh don't tell him that. Promise? Laura-Kate- So awesome! Bestie in the competition!-Love that chick. Lilian- ?? Lorena- Friends at first-then didn't compete. Ori- Awesome nerd=D Stefani- Wicked Chick ! Stella- ??? Tamiyah-I don't know her much... Tori- Temper much... Katrina's Interview What's your best quality? ' I can make awesome clothes with my sewing machine! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ' *Pop *Pink/Yellow *Dance Movies *Salad. '''Describe your craziest dream I don't have crazy dreams=D Best Memory from childhood? When I started school. It was awesome-GOT STRAIGHT A'S ! Most embarrassing moment at school? None comes to mind. Ten years from now what are you doing? Working for a Fashion Design agency. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? I really liked Alejandro from the TD series. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Design more clothes! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- IDK Becky-IDK Clarissa-IDK Daniel-IDK Danny- Cool. Delilah- Nice. Elektra- Gothy. Erik-IDK Evie- Friendly. Kobe- IDK Laura-Kate-IDK Lilian-IDK Lorena-IDK Ori-IDK Stefani-IDK Stella-IDK Tori-IDK Kobe's Interview What's your best quality? ''' Rapping '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Music: rap (duh!) *Color: green *Movie: matrix *Food: doritos Describe your craziest dream Going to pre school at this age.... Best Memory from childhood? My first rap created by me!!!! Most embarrassing moment at school? I embarras people they do not embarras me Ten years from now what are you doing? Rapping or singing My dream date would be with __________, doing what? with Megan fox making out (XD) It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Rap that its the last day on earth Anastasia-ummm Alexis-Wicked!....... Oooooo! i love that show!!! Becky-EPIC LOOSAR!!! Clarissa-IDK Daniel-POSER!!! Danny-AWESOME-E-TUDE-Y!!!!! Delilah-NARLAY!!!! Denise-pretty down Elektra-pretty down Erik-meh Evie-THE EPICEST! Jamie-COOL Katrina-meh.. Laura-Kate-AWESOME-A-CATEST!!! Lilian-cool Lorena-cool Ori-TIGHT!! Stefani-meh... Stella-........ Tamiyah-pretty down Tori-IDK Laura-Kate's Interview What's your best quality? ''' People say it's the singing...I don't know, I'm not that good '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *The song Fireflies!!! *Rainbow and black *Date Night *Pizza Describe your craziest dream I was on stage and I lost my voice! Then I picked up a guitar and it BROKE! It was a NIGHTMARE!! Best Memory from childhood? My first concert. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I was playing the guitar and singing for Rock Band and some kid pushed me into the mic...that was a weird sound. Ten years from now what are you doing? Me and Danny are married and I am a rock-star. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? My boy Danny, singing. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? SING! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- Who? Becky-AGH! IF THAT GIRL IS LUCKY I WON'T GIVE HER THE MOST PAINFUL MURDER, EVAH! Clarissa- She's nice, but I'm not that sure. Daniel-?? Danny-DANNNNYYYYY! I WUV YOU BABY! Delilah-My BFF, but I have this feeling...a weird feeling about her. Elektra-She scares me, in all honesty. Erik-She was niiiiiice. Evie-She's so nice to me. She might be my opposite, but she's my bestie! Katrina- Meh. Kobe-He's cool...HEY EVIE! Laura-Kate- :) Lilian- ?? Lorena-?? Ori- DELILAH!!! HEY lOOK! IT'S YOU BF! (Delilah: SHUT!) Stefani- She's cool...but I'm scared of her. Stella- ?? Tori-?????? Lilian's Interview Lorena's Interview Ori's Interview What's your best quality? ''' Im a good friend and good at basketball '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Music: Elevator music *Color: orange *Movie: ??? (i have alot) *Food: pasta Describe your craziest dream I was playing golf..... Best Memory from childhood? kicking a tree and making an apple fall down thinking i have magic powers Most embarrassing moment at school? Getting pantsed Ten years from now what are you doing? Playing in the nba... My dream date would be with __________, doing what? I dont know yet....*whisper* maybe delilah, but dont tell her! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? RUN!!!! Anastasia-IDK Alexis-cool Becky-ummm Clarissa-cool Daniel-show off! Danny-Best buddy! thanks! Delilah-*faint voice* i....i...i...love....love....you Denise-pretty cool Elektra-cool Erik-IDK Evie-nice Jamie-cool Katrina-IDK Kobe-Awesome! Laura-Kate-REALLY NICE! Lilian-ok Lorena-cool Stefani-IDK Stella-o.k Tamiyah-cool Tori-IDK Stefani's Interview What's your best quality? ''' My ability to *singing* siii-iiing!! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Lady Gaga and Ke$ha!! *Violet *High School Musical *Pizza Describe your craziest dream I was an infamous rock star touring the galaxy!! It might be the future... EEEE!! Best Memory from childhood? Me winnig my first grade talent show by singing The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani. Most embarrassing moment at school? Falling down the steps and breaking my arm. Ten years from now what are you doing? Touring the world as a famous singer!! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Ezekiel doing whatever he wants to do! I miss you Zeke! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Sing my heart out!! What do you think of the other competitors? Anastasia- She's one awesome chick! Alexis- I love her hair! Becky- She's such a b****. If she was here right now I would smack her soo hard! Clarissa- Awesomeness!! Daniel- Epic! Danny- Epic-er! Delilah- She's one smart and beautiful chick! Denise- She's so awesome and pretty! Elektra- I love her hair! Erik- She was alright. Evie- She ROCKS! You gotta love her! Jamie- Mean. Super mean! Katrina- One awesome gal! Kobe- He's cool. Laura-Kate- She's epic, fun, and a great singer! We're ,like, twins! (LOL) Lilian- She's pretty awesome! Lorena- Coolio! Ori-Awesome-ness! Stella-Super awesomeness! Tamiyah- IDK yet. Tori- Evil. Stella's Interview Tori's Interview What's your best quality? ''' My ability to be what my friends call "dumb". I think it's a compliment! I have to look it up in the dictionary! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Freddy Krueger song! One, two Freddy's coming for you... *Black *Saw Series! I love that cute little murderer, Jigsaw!! *Milkshakes Describe your craziest dream Me in Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Deathtrap!!! Best Memory from childhood? Me watching Halloween 2 when I was 5! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I accidentally walked into the boys bathroom instead of the girls'. The sign was so pretty! I had to follow it!! Ten years from now what are you doing? Starring in horror movies!! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? Jigsaw, making deathtraps!! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Watch my Saw movies!!! ﻿ ﻿